The New Mews
by Aishagirl12
Summary: It's been 12 years since the original Mews have defeated Deep Blue but his Legacy Toxic is here to kill all of human Kind! Will the New Mews be Able to defeat her?
1. Chapter 1: Info

Name- Ruby

Hair color- Black

Eye Color- Dark brown

Age- 14

Favorite Color- Blue

Skin Color- Beautiful Brown

Favorite Animal- Tiger

Dress, Skirt, or Shorts?- Shorts

Name-

Hair Color-

Eye Color-

Age-

Favorite Color-

Skin Color-

Favorite Animal-

Dress,Skirts, or Shorts?-

Name-

Hair Color-

Eye Color-

Age-

Favorite Color-

Skin Color-

Favorite Animal-

Dress,Skirt,or Shorts?-

Name-

Hair Color-

Eye Color-

Age-

Favorite Color-

Skin Color-

Favorite Animal-

Dress,Skirt, or Shorts?-

Name-

Hair Color-

Eye Color-

Age-

Favorite Color-

Skin Color-

Favorite Animal-

Dress,Skirt,or Shorts?-


	2. Chapter 2: The Tiger and The Dragon

it was a normal day in Tokyo

Ruby put on her school uniform, Greeted her Parents, Bridgette and Elliot they had adopted her from Africa as a baby, Bridget had made a big impact on her, She grabbed her First Aid Kit and went to school.

Ruby's P.O.V

I skipped to school,but when I got to school I ran into a guy with greenish-black hair, he wore it into a low ponytail, he grimaced down at me,

'Uh...Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" I nervously apologized. He grabbed my collar and said.'After I'm done with you, you're going to be really sorry! He yelled I whimpered with fear.

Marcy's P.O.V

I was walking to school when I saw this guy grabbing her by the collar I got really mad and ran to save her 'Hey! Let her go!" I yelled he cackled 'Or what?" he said.'Or I'll do THIS!" I punched him in the face and caught the girl at the same time,'Oof! Oh! You little pest! You broke my tooth! This! is not over!" He said as he disappeared.'Are you okay?" I asked. Yeah I'm okay," she said. Why was he picking on you?" I asked. 'I ran into him," She said as I helped her up, 'Hey, BTW, I'm Marcy, Marcy McGill," I said as I shook her hand.

Ruby's P.O.V

'I'm ruby," I said. "I'm sorry, What was that?" She asked. 'I-I'm Ruby!" I said. 'Hi Ruby! Wanna be my friend!? I would be a great friend! I would always be there for you!" 'Uh I-" I said. 'I love the colors Red and Black! But I can't decide between them! Red or Black!? Red or Black!? Red or Black!?" She asked.' Oh, sorry about that! I can be a bit of a chatterbox," She said. She said. 'It's okay, so how old are you?" I asked. 'I'm 16, How old are you?" She asked. '14" I said 'What grade are you in?" I asked. 'I'm in 10th grade, What grade are you in?" She asked.'I'm in 8th grade," I said.'Wow, going to high school huh?" She asked.'yeah," I said.

Marcy's P.O.V

I suddenly felt the door on my face, I almost fell but Ruby caught me,'What the hec!?" I asked.'Where is everyone?" I asked. 'I think their gone!" Ruby said.

'Gone!? What do you mean gone!? Woah woah wait! What day is it!?" I asked. 'It's June 10th" She said. 'June 10th? June 10, June 10th!?" I asked. She nodded. I had a sweatdrop on my head and ocean like tears in my eyes.'Then what in the world am I doing at school? I'm such an idiot!" I said. 'You're not an idiot, Everybody makes mistakes!, Man! I can't believe I went to school when it's summer!" Ruby said.

Ruby's P.O.V

'So...Wanna get some Ice Cream?" Marcy asked. 'Sure!" I said 'Great! I'll tell my mom and dad we're going!" Marcy said. I felt something grab my neck, I tried fighting it but it was useless, I was starting to feel dizzy, the last thing I saw was Marcy calling my name and running towards me before the darkness took over.

Marcy's P.O.V

'Ruby!" I yelled I caught her before she had a rude awakening with the ground, I shook her slightly, she didn't respond, 'Ruby! You've gotta wake up! Okay!?" I said. She finally woke up. 'Am I dead?" She asked. 'No," I hugged her 'Don't worry you're alive, you just fainted.'Are you sure I'm not dead?" She asked. 'No! but you will be!" The ponytail guy said. Our pupils turned into dots we screamed and ran leaving a trail of smoke behind.

'Are you okay?" I asked Ruby.'yeah, I'm fine" Ruby said we were both hiding under the trashcans 'What is that?" She asked. 'It's a-It's a, Snake!" We said together 'What are we gonna do!?" Ruby asked. 'Well I'm not just going to stand here!, I'm going to kick that Snake's butt!" I said as I crawled from under the trashcan.'uh, don't look, but look at your head!" I heard Ruby say, 'Aah! Dragon ears!?" I said. 'And a tail!?" I also said. 'I'll protect you!," I said. A wand fell out of the sky, then I started glowing a red color.

 **Boy meets girl**

 **You were my dream, my world**

 **But I was blind,**

 **You cheated on me from behind**

 **So on my own**

 **I feel so all alone**

 **Though I know it's true**

 **I'm still in love with you**

I had on a black crop

my hair turned red and so did my eyes, I had on a black crop top,a neck band, a poofy arm band on each side, and a black skirt with a ribbon on my hip, a leg band, boots that went up 6 1/2 inches past my knee, and fingerless gloves with ribbons on them that went up 1 inch past my knuckles.

'Woah! What the hec am I!?" I 're a Mew Mew!" I heard a voice say, I turned around that voice was my brother,he was stan ding on a tree branch.'huh!? What the!? Brell!? What are you doing here!?" I asked. I've been studying Mew Mews for years!" He said.'Why didn't you ever tell me!?" I asked angry. 'I love you sis but you can be a bit of a chatterbox! I couldn't risk the secret getting out!" Brell said. 'Ok, point made," I said.'why didn't you ever tell Noah and Shane!?" I asked.'there chatterboxes too! Remember what they did at your 15th birthday party!?" He asked.I ! That was one of the worst days of my life! 'Also duely noted." I 't. Worry sis! You can beat this snake!" He said 'oh! I forgot about the snake!" I said I started fighting it.

Ruby's P.O.V

I saw Marcy fighting that Snake, I was scared she was going to get hurt but I was also scared I was going to die,but then I saw the snake hit Marcy really hard 'Marcy!, I ran to her and stood protectively in front of her, That's it! I won't let you hurt my friend anymore!" I said. I started glowing a blue color.

 **I need a miracle!**

 **please let me be your girl!**

 **give me a chance to see,**

 **that you were made for me!**

 **I need a miracle! Please let me be your girl!**

 **One day you'll see! It can happen to me! It can happen to me!**

 **Day, and Night!**

 **I'm always by your side**

 **cause I know I'm Sure!**

 **My love is real! My feelings pure!**

I wore a sleeveless top with shorts that went right above my knee attached to it, a neck band, a poofy arm band on each side, and a leg band. I also had on Knee high boots. My hair turned white and my eyes turned blue.

My weapon was a Bow and arrow with a heart on it.

'Ruby, You're a Mew Mew!" I heard Marcy say, I helped her up, 'Are you okay?" I asked still worried about her.'Yeah,I'm fine," She let's beat this snake monster!

Marcy's P.O.V

with my dragon wings I flew up to the snakes head and talked it, ramming it into the school,'You okay!?" Ruby asked.'Yeah, I'm fine!" I said. The snake saw stars. 'Tiger Claw Slash!" Ruby said.'He's weak! Let's finish him off!" I said. Ultimate Dragon Flame Attack!" I said. Ruby had five arrows on her bow 'Tiger Arrow Love Shock!" She yelled. Our attacks combined and Killed the Snake.

'Yay! Woohoo! We won!" We both said. We transformed back to our normal selves as pendents dropped in our hands. Our pendants were shaped like hearts. We went to a cafe that Ruby's dad had built. It was called café Mew Mew. We had to wear waitress outfits. My outfit was red, hers was blue. 'So much for getting Ice cream," I said.

'Well look on the Brightside! At least this day had some action in it!" Ruby said. I Laughed 'Yeah, and I'm. Also glad I met you," I said We laughed and kept on cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3: Lions,Tigers and Bears Oh my!

Ruby and Marcy were working at Mew Mew Cafe

'Phew! Marcy what time is it?" Ruby asked. 'It's 5:4 ..."Marcy clock exploded, Her face was black, her eyes were no bigger then marbles, and her hair looked like it got yr electrocuted. 'BRELL!" Marcy yelled. Brell called Shane and little boys were there faster then a cheetah, 'hi sis! you like our ticking "time bomb"?" Shane said. 'TWEEBS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Marcy yelled. Marcy po chased the twins around, ' WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL!" Marcy yelled. Marcy finally cornered her brothers.'ah what do we have here?, two little boys ended up in the hospital looking like a human pretzel! who put them there? Me!" Marcy said as fire surrounded her. 'Oh...let's um...go outside," Ruby said as she dragged Marcy to the outside, 'Marcy take a deep a breath and count to 10 Ok?" Ruby said. 'Do you need your bipolar medicine?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah I forgot to take it this morning" Marcy said. Ruby ran inside and asked Brell for Marcy's Bipolar Medication. Ruby panted. 'Marcy!" Ruby said. 'Thanks" Marcy said. Ruby also got her a glass of water. 'Thanks" Marcy said.

'You feeling better?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah," Marcy said. 'You feeling better sis?" Brell asked. 'Yeah, I'm fine" Marcy said. 'You know what? business has Ben a bit slow, so why don't you two take the day off!?" Brell said. 'For real!?" Marcy asked. 'Yeah! you two have been working really hard! you two deserve a break!" Brell said. 'let's go get some ice cream!" Marcy said 'Sure!" Ruby said. They went to the ice cream shop, 'I would like to order some 'Sea Salt'..." Marcy said before drewling over the guy she was staring at, the guy had fair skin dark brown hair, and green eyes. 'Marcy? you still here? Marcy? Marcy!" Ruby said. 'huh?" Marcy said. 'You okay?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine," Marcy said.  
Marcy ordered Sea Salt Ice Cream, Ruby Ordered Reese Chunk, 'What was that about?" Ruby asked. 'I think I'm in Love" Marcy said. 'Ooh! Could it be with Ice cream boy over there?" Ruby asked. 'Nah, I'm not in love with him just because of the way that handsome brown hair goes up, and has those glowing green eyes, that silky skin and..." Marcy said. 'Marcy! Hello! Let's take a field trip back to earth!" Ruby said.'Oh, sorry I kind of spaced out," Marcy said.'It's fine" Ruby said.'So, how was your morning?" Ruby asked. 'Same as always, my alarm clock blew up my face," Marcy said.'Yikes, does this happen everyday?" Ruby asked. 'Yep," Marcy said.'My brothers invent things that will literally blow up in your face!" Marcy said. They then felt the ground vibrate, and heard a roaring sound. A giant bear appeared.'Woah!" Ruby and Marcy said.'Ah!" Ruby said. 'Let's Transform!" Marcy said. 'Right!" Ruby said.

 **MEWTAMORPHASIS!**

Ruby and Marcy saw an Unconscious girl in front of the bear.

'oh no!" Ruby said. 'Ruby you help the girl I'll hold off the bear!" Marcy said. 'Ok!" Ruby said. Ruby turned the girl over and held her she had blonde hair, Ruby patted her cheek. 'C'mon sweetie wake up!" Ruby said. The girl woke up. 'Are you okay?" Ruby asked. 'yeah," The girl said. 'What's your Name?" Ruby asked as she was helping her up. 'Katrina!" Katrina said. 'What are you!?" Katrina asked. 'I'm a Mew Mew!" Ruby said. A tiny Lion cub came up to Katrina and said. 'And so are you!" The Lion cub said. "ah! oh my! you are so adorable!"Katrina said. 'Take the pendant off my neck and say Mewtamorphasis!" The the Cub said. 'Seriously!?" Katrina asked. 'Yes! It is your destiny" The Cub said. 'Ok, What the hec? Mewtamorphasis!" Katrina said.

Magic surrounded Katrina, it gave her Lion Ears and a Lion tale. She had on a poofy Yellowish-Brown dress. She had Lion ears and a lion tale. She had on a neck band, one poofy arm band on each arm. She also had a leg band. She had on gloves with ribbons on She had on poofy leg warmers with Orangish-Brown slippers.

meanwhile Marcy and Ruby were losing this fight. The bear clawed them to a tree Ruby was behind Marcy to cushion her falls. She had tooken all the blows for Marcy, Marcy didn't have a single scratch.'You ok?" She asked. 'Yeah I'm fine..." Ruby said.

Marcy saw her bleeding cuts. 'Ruby, You are not fine! You have cuts all over you!" Marcy said worried. Marcy touched Ruby's arms.'pgglypsmtcrbbwowmwowm!?" Marcy said. 'What the hec is that!?" Ruby asked.'I say stupid things when I panic okay!?" Marcy hands started to glow. 'Power, gleam and glow, let your power shine, Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, what one, was mine..." Marcy sang Ruby's Arms healed up nicely.'how-how'd you do that?" Ruby asked. 'I-I don't know...I just knew what to say!" Marcy said. 'Are you okay?" Marcy asked. 'yeah, I'm fine" Ruby said. 'Now that you're okay, Let's kick this bear's butt!" Marcy said. Marcy and Ruby fought the bear, 'Call your weapon!" Ruby said.'ok! Lion Tambourine!" Katrina said. Marcy punched the Bear and Ruby kicked the bear. The bear was weakened. 'Let's do this!" Marcy yelled.

'Dragon Flame Wand Attack!" Marcy yelled.

'Ultimate Tiger Arrow Slash!" Ruby yelled.

'Lion Tambourine Trench!" Katrina yelled.

the bear was defeated a power orb came out of it and flew away.

'Hi Katrina, I'm Marcy!" Marcy said. 'Hi Marcy, it's nice to meet you!" Katrina said.

The girls went to Café Mew Mew. Katrina had a light yellow waitress outfit.

'Ooh! Look what I can do!" Katrina said. She juggled plates on a unicycle. 'Oh and this!,She blew fire out of her mouth.'Ah! Katrina! Please don't do that! You'll destroy the restaurant!" Ruby said. 'You'll burn the restaurant down!" Marcy and Ruby said.

Brell and Keith laughed

'Well, here comes "Hurricane Katrina"!" Brell said

'


	4. Chapter 4: Meet Mia!

Morning at Marcy's House...

Marcy's alarm clock went off, She woke up yawned and then...BOOM! the Alarm clock blew up in her face, 'TWEEBS!" Marcy yelled. Marcy ran downstairs to chase after the twins. the twins were under her bed the whole time. 'Marcy! Breakfast's ready!" Renee said.'Ok!" Marcy said. 'Look what I made!?" Renee said. Ren e had made her homemade sea salt chocolate chips and put them in the pancakes to form a peace sign. 'Thanks mom!" Marcy said. she ate them and Left to go to work.

Marcy saw Ruby and decided to say hello she tried to speak but only a squeaky voice came out, 'Oh, Hey Marcy!" Ruby said. Marcy grabbed Ruby and looked at her very close.'Oh,Wow we're doing the closee starey thing now," Ruby said. Marcy let go of Ruby she pointed to her throat. 'Huh? you-you can't talk?" Ruby asked. 'Marcy shook her head. 'Oh, I'm Sorry!" Ruby said. Marcy swayed her hand and smiled that told Ruby that it was fine. 'Oh hi sis!" Brell said. 'Marcy can't talk!"

Ruby said.'Sorry sis," Brell said. Marcy hugged her brother. 'Keith chuckled. 'I think she's telling you it's Fine" Keith said. Marcy let go. Ruby gave her pieces of paper. 'This is for you to talk to us" Ruby said. then suddenly they heard Brell hollar. 'Brell! what's wrong!?" Ruby asked. 'Look how clean this room is!" Brell said. 'This floor is so shiny I can my reflection in it!" Keith said. 'You-You like it?" A voice asked. The voice was Katrina. 'Katrina, Thank you! I forgot I even had a floor!" Brell said. Brell picked Katrina up and swung her around. Brell put her down. 'oh just telling you Katrina Marcy can't talk sore throat," Ruby said. 'Aww I'm sorry" Katrina said. 'Marcy wrote: 'It's Okay" The girls got dressed in their waitress outfits. 3 girls came in, one had orange hair, one had black hair, and one had green hair. Ruby went over to the table they were sitting at. 'hey cuties may I take your order?" Ruby asked. 'I'd like to order a poison berry puff cake" The black haired girl said. 'And I'd like an Orange puff cake" The orange haired girl said.'Okay" Ruby said. After the Order was filled the two girls threw the cakes in her face. 'Oh, sweetie! let me wipe that off for you!" Ruby said. Ruby wiped the cake off of her face. 'Are you okay sweetie?" Ruby asked. 'Yeah don't worry I'm okay!" The Little girl said. Marcy Now had her phone to communicate, 'So, What happened to Hurricane Katrina?" the phone asked. 'Oh sorry about that by the way! I was on a Sugar high yesterday!" Katrina said. 'What's your name sweetie?" Ruby asked. 'MY NAME IS MIA!" Mia said. 'uh...Ok," Ruby said.'Wait Mia!? how'd you get here!?" Katrina asked. 'I got bored! I wanted to see my sisi in action!"  
'Ok, but I'm taking you home by 8" Katrina said. 'Ok deal!" Mia said. They all heard roaring all went outside. The monster was a dinosaur.

MEWTAMORPHASIS! Marcy concentrated on the pendant.

Marcy flew up and tackled it, Katrina pounced on it when it tried to get up. and Ruby uppercut it, 'Hi Mews!" A Voice said. 'Huh!? who was that!?" Katrina said. 'I admit you do have very impressive fighting skills!" that Voice was Whisper. She had bat ears and bat wings. she had on a black Tank top dress with Black boots she had long fingerless gloves.

her hair was in a low ponytail and her hair was black. the Little girl beside her was Kitsuna She had fox ears and a fox tale. she had on an orange sleeveless short dress, ankle boots and Orange gloves with ribbons on them.'Bat Sonogram Attack!" Whisper yelled. 'Tiger Barrier!" Ruby yelled. Ruby kept it up until the attack disappeared. Ruby fell. Marcy caught her by her arms. 'Are you okay?" Marcy and Katrina asked. 'Mhmm" Ruby said. 'Dragon Arrow!" Marcy yelled. 'Fox Water Wave Attack!" Kitsuna said. 'Lion Earthquake!" Katrina said. The attacks disappeared. 'Fox Key Attack of Destruction!" Kitsuna said. 'Leave my friends alone!" Mia said. 'Mia No!" The Mews said. A purple barrier appeared in front of them, Mia had cute little wolf ears and a wolf tale. A purple spear fell from the sky, Mia started glowing a Jade green color.

The Magic of the Spear surrounded her, She had on a Jade green semi-jumpsuit, a neck band, a Jade green skirt with a tiny ribbon it, she also had on jade green knee socks and jade green had on Arm bands and a leg garter.

The Mew Mews gasped. 'Mia! your a Mew Mew!" Katrina said.'Yay!, I'm a Wolfie!" Mia said. 'Let's do this!" Marcy's Phone said. 'Dragon Wand! Full Power!" Her Phone said. 'Tiger Bow Arrow Blast!" Ruby said.'Lion Tambourine Tchrench!" Katrina said. 'Wolf Spear Attack!" Mia said. the Evil Mews were defeated.

THE END


	5. Chapter 5: A French Chaotic Party

The Next Day...  
Brell and Marcy got in a fight...Well...Marcy was doing most of the fighting. Brell just stood there and listened.'Uh Marcy Let's just calm down and get some air!" Ruby said. Ruby led Marcy Outside.  
' You call this getting fresh air!? I don't like it!" Marcy pouted. A woman wearing a striped shirt and a Red hat Spoke in French.'huh!?" Ruby and Marcy said.'I'm going to get some help!" Ruby said.'Wait!You can't just leave me here with little Miss Frenchie la Pooiere!" Marcy said Panicked.'Uh Me speakee no French!" Marcy laughed nervously. 'Bonjour Madaswell," A voice said. The woman spoke in French to him. The voice was Keith. He spoke in French.'Ahh he's sooo dreamy..." Marcy thought. Marcy fell over.'Dah!" Marcy said.'Her name is Mirana." Keith said.'Hi Mirana" Marcy said.'And she asks if you're okay," Keith said.'Tell Mirana I'm just fine" Marcy said. Keith told Mirana what Marcy said in French.'There's some woman outside speaking some foreign language!" Ruby said.'Bonjour Madame!" Brell said.'Hi, Your name is Marcy Right?" Keith asked. 'uh huh, ah! der-dah! he he he Y CYeah!." Marcy said.'My name's Keith" He said.'Hi K-Keith! This is R CRuby!" Marcy said.'Hi Ruby" Keith said.'Hi Keith." Ruby said. Katrina and Mia came out.'I-I'm Katrina" Katrina said.'I'M MIA!" Mia said.'Wow! I can tell your loud and proud," Keith. said. the girls accept for Marcy went back inside.'Wow! I think she almost busted my eardrum!" Keith said. Marcy and Keith laughed.'Well I gotta go back to work My 10 minute break is up" Keith said. 'Bye Keith!" Marcy said. 'Bye Marcy!" Keith said.'Bye Handsome..." Marcy said had hearts where her eyes used to be.

'Marcy!" Ruby said. Ruby waved her hands infront of Marcy. Marcy Immediately snapped out of it. Brell Informed the girls that their was going to be a Party then gave them the day off. The girls went shopping for their dresses.

Ruby's dress was a poofy blue dress with a blue Ribbon, she had on blue high heels with ankle ribbons. she also wore white gloves.

Katrina's dress was a yellow dress, with a navy blue ribbon tied to her thigh. she had on open toed heels and Navy blue gloves.

Mia's dress was a short green dress, with a mint green ribbon tied to her thigh. she had on green flats. with dark green fingerless gloves.  
Marcy couldn't find a dress.

'Sorry you couldn't find a dress Marcy," Ruby said.'Nah It's fine" Marcy said.'Uh...hey sis," Brell said.'Hi B," Marcy said. 'I got you something." Brell said. Marcy opened the box to see a black dress with black gloves. 'Oh my gosh! thank you Brell!" Marcy said. Marcy hugged her big brother. she washed the Blonde dye out of her hair then dried it. she put on the dress, the gloves and the heels. she then put on her glasses. the girls went the party ready to have fun.  
Ruby saw Keith and knew Marcy would wanna dance with him.'Keith!" Ruby said 'huh? oh! hi! you must be one of Marcy's friends!" Keith said.'Yeah I'm Ruby" Ruby said. Ruby pointed to Marcy.'I know a girl who would really want to dance with you!" Ruby said.'Is that Marcy!?" Keith asked.'Yeah!" Ruby said. 'Wow she looks different!" Keith said. 'That better be a good different son!" Ruby said in a sassy tone.'Oh yeah it is a good different she looks beautiful!" Keith saw Mary squeal as he asked her to dance.'So...What brought you to the party Keith?" Marcy asked. 'Uh Mirana invited me" Keith said.'Y-You wanna dance?" Marcy asked. 'S-Sure" Keith said. Marcy and Keith danced half the night away. Marcy told Keith she needed some air. The one with the ponytail had 2 brothers one was 17 and one was 8. and 2 sisters. They were twins they were 14, 'Well aren't you a burnin' beauty!" the young man said. Marcy glanced at the young man and her eyes shrunk like dots. Her dragon ears came out and she was nervous like heck.'Who-Who are you!?" Mary asked.'I'm your date Dragon Princess!," the young man said. 'I'm Ellis, Dragonlady" Ellis said.'dah! I'm Marcy!" Marcy said.'Wow, wait-a keep your mouth shut!' Marcy thought. 'What are you doing here!?" Marcy asked.'I'm here to take La Poo's soul!" Ellis said as he began the gasped.'No!" Marcy said. Mirana! Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses!" Ruby said. '(Chuckles) Ruby, vous tes une fille douce, mais vous n'avez pas vous inqui ter, je vais bien!" Mirana said. An orb of Light appeared out of Mirana, Mirana screamed. ' Mirana! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas!?" Ruby asked. 'No! Stop!" Mary pleaded. Mirana fainted. Ruby caught her. ' Mirana! Est ce que tu vas bien!? Mirana!" Ruby asked panicked. 'What did she ever do to you!?" Marcy asked angrily. 'oh don't get your scales in a twist Dragon Princess, She'll be just fine! all she has to do is get used to being emotionles s" Ellis said disappeared. 'Doh!" Marcy said. with Black-outlined eyewhites, and an annoyed mark on her forehead.  
'Katrina! Mia!" Marcy said. 'Wh-what is it!?" Katrina asked. 'What's wrong?" Mia asked. 'Some Alien Jerk named Ellis took Mirana's soul!" Marcy said. 'What!?" Katrina asked. 'THAT'S CRAZY!" Mia said. somehow nobody noticed how loud Mia was... Mia and Katrina followed Marcy outside. 'Ruby!" Marcy said. 'Oh! Mary! Mirana fainted! we need to call 911!" Ruby said. Marcy's heart broke at the sight of Ruby pointlessly trying to wake Mirana up, She squeezed Ruby's Shoulder, Ruby looked up with wonder in her eyes.'An Alien stole her soul, do you want to help her?" Marcy asked. 'Yes," Ruby said. with a tear coming out of her eye.'then let's transform!" Marcy said. 'Don't worry she'll be okay!" Marcy said. 'Ok let's transform" Ruby said as she gently put Mirana down.

POWER PENDANT MEWTAMORPHASIS!

The monster was a huge bat.

'Tiger Love Arrow!" Ruby said. The bat sent a sonic wave and knocked the attack out. Ruby gasped. the Bat sent another sonic wave. Ruby gasped and Jumped infront of her Friends and created a force field with her weapon. Ruby was quickly getting weak by the minute, 'let's fight fire with fire! Don't worry big sis!" Mia said. 'Wolf Howl Whip!" Mia said. The attack distracted and Irritated the bad. Ruby almost fell when Mary caught her. Katrina helped Ruby stand Marcy flew and kicked the Bat. 'Are you okay?" Katrina asked. 'I'm okay" Ruby said. 'G-Good" Katrina said. 'Feline Aftershock!" Katrina said. the bat fell, 'Tiger Claw Arrow!" Ruby said. 'TIGER WAND FULL POWER!" Marcy yelled. The attack defeated the bat, and the mews turned back to normal when Mirana's soul returned Ruby held her and watched her wake up. Ruby and the other girls sighed with relief. 'Est ce que tu vas bien?" Ruby asked. 'Je vais bien," Mirana reassured. Mirana walked in and out with her date Keith was by Marcy's side. Mirana looked at Marcy and smiled. 'Thank you, Thank you all" Mirana said. every girl was shocked,Realizing they had learned French for nothing. 


	6. Chapter 6: Whisper's BackStory

**1 Year Ago...**

Whisper was the daughter geologists Her mother studied Bats, Her Father studied Vampire loved Bats

Every time her and her friends got lost or separated they used loved her Mother very much,

She followed to her to her job every chance she one day after her 13th Birthday her Mother went all out

and broke Tokyo Law so that bats wouldn't die or get Killed. She was banished to Yokohama , Kanagawa, She

was Rumored to have Died by Multiple Tiger, Lion and Wolf Bites. Little Whisper went to her Mother's Fake

Funeral, Her Heart, Stattered. Ater the Funeral an Evil Alien named Allen threw a Magical Dark Heart at

screamed, a 13 year old girl with dark brown hair and dark skin quivered and cried at the sight of Whisper

screaming. After the screaming stopped, the girl ran over to Whisper and caught her. 'Wake up! Please up!

Someone call 911!" The girl said. Noone called.

The girl cried. Whisper woke up when the ambulance came, they kept her: Overnight for Observation. Whisper

had told the girl her name, the girl told Whisper her name was,Wait for it...Ruby! (Surprise!) 'Hey, I'm going to

get a snack, you want Chocolate Dumplings or Cheesy Moon Cakes?" Ruby asked. 'And make my stomach

explode? No thanks, I'll take Chocolate Dumplings," Whisper said with Sarcasm. Ruby chuckled, rolled her eyes

and left for the Vending started to glow, she heard the scream, She grabbed

the Chocolate Dumplings and Ran to Whisper's Hospital room. She dropped the Chocolate Dumplings when she

saw a girl wearing a low ponytail and a tank top dress with boots.'Where's Whisper!?" Ruby asked. 'I am not

Whisper, Whisper is Gone, I am Shadow," Evil Whisper said. She disappeared and reappeared only to choke Ruby

from behind 'I-I Can't Breath" Ruby struggled to say. Whisper gently layed her down and checked her Pulse, She

was still alive but unconscious. Evil Whisper shed a tear, Kissed Ruby's Forhead and Flew out. 'Is it done?" Allen

asked. 'Yes, She is unconscious as we speak" Evil Whisper said. 'Then she shall be spared from a painful death

and destruction," Allen said. With that, They flew to the great beyond.

,


	7. Chapter 7: Kitsuna's Painful BackStory

Kitsuna was the Daughter of a Snack Salesman and a Doctor, Her Mother took Kitsuna to work every Weekend or Holiday accept for Christmas and Thanksgiving. One day when she was 6 years old she passed by a room with a girl with Cancer. She had Red hair and Blue eyes, 'Hi There," Kitsuna said 'Hi there my name is May," May said. 'Hi May," Kitsuna said. May coughed and Blood came out of her Nose. Kitsuna gasped and got a Tissue. She wiped the Blood out of her nose and off of her face. 'My name's Kitsuna,Are you okay?" Kitsuna asked. 'Thank you Kitsuna," May said.'I'm okay Kitsuna, I have Cancer," May Said. 'Is Cancer Contagious?" Kitsuna asked. With a sweat drop on her head. May giggled. 'Cancer isn't Contagious Kitsuna" May said. 'Phew, ok!" Kitsuna said. Kitsuna's Mother came in,'Oh I see you've met May," Kitsuna's Mother said.'You two know each other?" Kitsuna asked. 'Yes, I'm May's Doctor" Kitsuna's Mother said. 'Mommy, What's Cancer?" Kitsuna asked. 'Cancer is a disease that gives the body too many white blood cells," Kitsuna's Mother said sadly. Some people Die from Cancer," Kitsuna's Mother said. Kitsuna understood Death, She knew that that Flatline meant either death, or near death She didn't want that to happen to May. She cried and hugged May, 'Please don't die!" Kitsuna said. May hugged Kitsuna back tight. 'I'm not going to die, who told you that sweetheart?" May asked Confused. 'Mommy," Kitsuna said. 'Uh, I simply stated that some people die with Cancer," Kitsuna's Mother said.'Can we have a moment alone ?" May asked. 'Of Course, May" said. 'Com'ere," May said. Kitsuna got up on the hospital bed with May and sat on her Lap. 'I got this

Cancer when I was just 2 years younger then you, I was 5 years old, and my best friend A.J. Noticed that my nose was bleeding and I had a terrible cough," May said

***Flashback***

5 year old May was skipping happily to school with her Friends Claire and A.J. She started coughing real bad, 'Are you okay, May?" Claire asked. 'I'm okay Claire" May said. Then in Class A.J Noticed that May was sweating.'Are you okay, May?" A.J. Asked. 'Feel my forehead," May said. A.J. Felt May's Forhead. 'You're warm," A.J said. 'A.J.! What are you doing!?" asked. 'Uh...I think May needs to go to the nurse," A.J. Said. 'Are you the nursing expert?" Mrs. Matthews asked. With a annoyed mark on her face. 'Uh...No," A.J. Said. did an annoyed sigh. 'May, Go to the Nurse," said. May went to the nurse. '101.5?, Mrs. Louise,could you call my Mom?" May asked. 'Of course Sweetie," said. ' could you pick up your daughter May, she's running a fever," asked. picked up her daughter.

The Next Day...

Claire noticed that May Bruised easily 'Are you okay, May?" Claire asked. 'I'm okay" May said. She then smiled.

At Naptime when it was time to wake up May didn't wake up

The class and Panicked. Claire gently shook her friend and A.J. held her. 'May wake up!," A.J. said. 'Please wake up!" Claire said. 'I called the hospital and their on their way," said 'Please wake up..." A.J. said. At the hospital they all found out she had Cancer. ' , your daughter has Cancer, mm-hmm, ha! Hello?" said confused as the Line hung up.

***End of Flashback***

'Your Mommy left you at the hospital?" Kitsuna asked heartbroken. 'Sadly yes, They were mad at me for going to the hospital, they were Christian Disowned me and wrote me out of their will." May said. 'I'm so sorry!" Kitsuna Cried and hugged her tighter. 'Aww don't cry, I'll be okay" May said. 'Pwomise? Kitsuna asked. 'Promise," May said. May wiped Kitsuna's tears, and they both laughed. 'What are Christian Scientists?" Kitsuna asked. May laughed. 'Christian Scientists are

People who believe that praying is better then medicine," May said. Kitsuna knew what praying was, Her Mother hated Christian Scientists, Her Mother called them Anarchist but she had no Idea what that was. 'C'mon Kitsuna, it's time to go home," said. 'I wanna stay with May," Kitsuna said. 'Ok, Kitsuna," said. 'Thank you," Kitsuna said.

The Next Day

'Morning Kit," May said 'Morning May," Kitsuna said. 'you sleep good?" May asked. 'Yeah you?" Kitsuna asked 'I slept okay" May said. May and Kitsuna ate Breakfast together. May threw up. 'May what's wrong!?" Kitsuna asked. Kitsuna cleaned the Vomit off of her face. 'Are you okay?" Kitsuna asked. 'I'm okay, Kit, I just can't keep some of my food in my stomach," May said. From that day Kitsuna visited and took care of May until May was Discharged in 5 months.

At School...

Kitsuna would not let go of May, May and Kitsuna found out they went to the same school. 'You've gotta let go sometime Kit," May giggled 'No, I can skip a few grades, I can get smarter," Kitsuna said. May giggled. 'I'll be okay, Kit, I've got my Night in Shining armor, Matt" May said. Matt had dark skin and Blue eyes. He had CF (Cystic Fibrosis) a disease that caused trouble for him at night. He and May met at the Hospital and became Love Birds after 2 weeks of chatting away. 'Yeah! I'll defend her like hoo! ha! Hoo, ha!" Matt said Punching Air. 'Ok, that'll make it safer for you!" Kitsuna said. May giggled and Matt Chuckled. A larger boy took May's Cap and was surprised and humored to see no hair. 'Hey Baldie where's your boyfriend!?" The Bully asked. 'Right here!" Matt said through his angry heard May Cry and was angry to see her not wearing her Cap. 'YOU SPIDER WEBS FOR BRAINS WHAT THE HEC IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Matt asked and yelled. 'What the Hec's wrong with me!? What the Hec's wrong with ya girlfriend!? She's got no hair! She's bald!" The bully said. Matt grabbed the bully's collar. 'SHE HAD TO GO THROUGH 3 YEARS AND 5 FREAKIN MONTHS OF CHEMOTHERAP

Y TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER! AND IT MAKES ALL HER HAIR FALL OUT! THINK ABOUT IT YOU IDIOT!" Matt said. Matt grabbed the cap from the bully and put it back on May's head. He comforted her and walked her to class.

After school...

'Com'ere! You bald Princess!" Kitsuna joke and hugged May. 'You wanna visit my friend Claire?" May asked. 'Sure!" Kitsuna said. May's friend Claire had Cancer too, but got it a day later then May. 'Hi Bestie," Claire said. 'Hi Bestie," May said. 'Claire, this is my little buddy Kitsuna, Kit for Short," May Said. 'Hi Kitsuna," Claire said. Claire missed her pigtails and started to cry. 'ahhh! My beautiful blonde pigtails!" Claire whined. 'Oh Claire! Please don't cry! I'm sure they'll grow back!" May said. 'You-You sure?" Claire asked. 'Yes, I'm sure" May said. Claire was discharged the next day. 4 months later May went back for a check-up, for a doctor named Giddeon Hutton. He was a corrupted doctor who thought that cancer could be cured with Yogurt and Pudding. He was incarcerated in New York but after 5 years moved to Japan to "Start Over". Since May's parents abandoned her Adopted her, and took May in as a daughter and Older sister for Kitsuna. She had a bad feeling about Giddeon but didn't know why, so did Kitsuna. When May, , and Kitsuna weren't looking, Giddeon took May's Chemo Patch. He told them goodbye and that he'd love to May again.

At school...

'I like ," May said. 'Oh, that old man?" Claire asked mockingly. 'Ha Ha, very funny, He's not that old," May said. Claire's Pigtails had grown back to a limit, (Like Zoey's but a inch longer) May had a terrible cough again. 'Are you okay?" Claire asked. 'Yeah, I'm okay," May said. 'I don't Know about that Giddeon Guy, You haven't been looking so good since that check-up," Claire said worried about her sweet, innocent Friend. He's not bad, a little childish but not bad," May said. She was feeling a little light-headed and lost her balance a little. She was also walking To class with Matt. Matt caught her. 'Are you okay, May?" Matt asked, worried about his girlfriend. 'Y-Yeah, I'm okay," May said, Flustered. Her face turned red. She hadn't lost her balance since Kindergarten.

After school...

Matt carried May home, She had fell asleep while "Riding on him" he knocked the door and did the "Shh" sign. He put her on her bed and covered her up. ' can we talk?" Matt asked. 'Sure Matt, what's wrong with May?" asked. 'I'm worried about May," Matt said. 'What's wrong with May?" Kitsuna asked. She was worried about May also. 'She's coughing, she's been so Lightheaded I had to carry her home," Matt said. 'Aww! You carried her!?" Kitsuna asked thinking about a prince carrying a princess or a Groom Carrying a bride through the threshold. Kitsuna had heart eyes. Matt chuckled at the little girl's innocence. 'Hello, Earth-to-Kitsuna," Matt said. That got her attention. 'How Long has this been happening?" asked. 'Ever since that check up with !" Matt said. 'I don't know why Matt, But I'll do everything I can," said. 'So will I!" Kitsuna said. Matt knew the little girl wasn't kidding. Thank you , Thank you Kitsuna," Matt said. 'You're welcome Matt," Dr. Kiromi said. 'I'd better get home before it gets dark, my parents will kill me if I'm late," Matt chuckled. 'Bye Matt, and thank you for taking care of May, and expressing your concerns," said. 'You're welcome, anything for my Girlfriend" Matt said. And with that Matt left.

The Next day...

After classes May had fell down and dropped her book, a concerned classmate gave her book back to her. 'Thank you," May said. 'May!" She heard Matt say. 'May, Sweetie are you alright!?" Matt asked. Matt knew his girlfriend, and he knew she had no strength to stand up, let alone walk. He held her. Claire ran to the couple. 'What happened is she okay!?" Claire asked worried about her friend. 'She just fell!" Matt said panicked. Claire felt her head, it was warm. 'We gotta get her home! Fast!" Matt said. 'Guys...I'll be okay..." May said not wanting her Best friend and Boyfriend to worry about her. Matt and Claire got her home and just in time. got an Ice pack on her head. 'Is she going to be okay?" Claire said. Claire's hair had grown a bit more, (Like Zoey when she went to the party with Bridget and Corina). 'I don't know but I sure hope so," said. Matt and Claire told her what happened. 'What? Well, thanks for getting her home," said thankful that May had such good friends. 'You're welcome, We'd better get home before you have to go to our funerals tomorrow," Matt chuckled trying to lighten up the tension in the room. Matt's parents wanted to pick him up instead. So did Claire's parents. 30 minutes later May woke up. Matt, Claire, and heard May throw up. 'Help!" Kitsuna cried out. They all ran to May's room. She was throwing up Blood. She fainted. Matt caught her. They all rid in the Ambulance with her. 'Hang in there, Baby" Matt said. convinced the Administrator to give May a new doctor. May's new doctor, 's Best friend, Jones took care of May until she felt better. 's Female Best friend, Julie, walked into the room with her

her index finger and her thumb on Giddeon's ear. 'Here he is Megan," Julie said angrily irritated. 'Give it up, Giddeon," Julie growled. Giddeon took the patch out of his pocket. 'Ow ow ow ow ow ow," Giddeon said. Julie gave the patch to Tony who attacked it back to May's arm while she was sleeping. 'Of Course, I can't believe I couldn't find her patch!" Megan said. 'It's not your fault, Megan, this Idiot thought she didn't need her patch and could get away with it by giving her yogurt and pudding!" Julie said angry at her supposed co-worker. May woke up. 'May!" Matt, Kitsuna and Claire said. 'Good evening, Baby" Matt said and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. Claire hugged her best friend and so did Kitsuna. ' , Why are you pinching 's ear?" May asked Clueless to the fact that Dr. Hutton was corrupted. 'He...uh..? He...I...I caught him flirting with the nurses!," Julie said. ' ! I never knew you had a flirty side," May said. 'Oh, Honey Matt, what are you doing here sweetie? It's cold outside," May asked. 'I'm Fine May," Matt said. 'It's okay, that you're Gay Giddeon," Julie said knowing well that it would embarrass him, Giddeon was as Homophobic as he was corrupted. Hutton and Jones left. 'Got your back, Giddeon!" Tony said overdramatically. 'Get off me! You oversized nitwit!" Giddeon said furious that Julie embarrassed him in front of his former patient. 'Hi girl, I love your hair," Julie said. May's hair had grown to 2-3 inches above her shoulders. May was discharged an hour and a half later. 'Hey Hutton," Matt said angrily. 'What?" Giddeon asked. Matt punched him in the face. He may have had CF but he sure did pack a punch in that fist of his. 'That's for the girl I love,"µ said angrily.

Matt walked to girlfriend who was shocked at Matt's action. 'He'll be fine, May" Matt said.

At home...

Megan called her friend Julie. 'That was just plain mean Julie!" Megan said laughing 'Well that's what he gets for hurting may like that! Taking that poor girl's like it's not a necessity!" Julie said. 'Oh, I guess so, but you could've just said he was flirting with a lady," Megan said. 'No, that would've been too easy, I had to hit him where it hurt," Julie said. 'You are a loose cannon, you know that?" Megan said. 'Yeah, I know that and so does my husband, gotta go," Julie said. Megan laughed as Julie hung up on the Phone. 'Her poor Husband" Megan said as she got ready for bed. 1 Month later, May's Cancer struck back.

September

May fought that cancer with all her might. But the Chemotherapy wasn't working. The Cancer cells were Immune to the chemotherapy. She only had 3 months to live.

October

It was Halloween and May's friends and Boyfriend were going to spend it with her. They were going to spend as much time with her as they could.

Megan was dressed up as Lavagirl

Kitsuna was dressed up as a fox

Claire was dressed up as Supergirl

Matt was dressed up as Superman (He wanted to be May's Superhero)

When they arrived at the Hospital Julie was dressed up as Wonder Woman. And May was dressed up as an Angel.

'Hi Superman," May said in a Semi-Flirtatious tone. 'Hi my Angel," Matt said. The hospital was generous to let May go out trick-or-treating with an I.V. Attached to her arm. 'Let's go before all the good candy's gone!" Kitsuna said. 'Yeah before they start giving us raisins and toothbrushes!" Julie said. Julie was allowed the the day off. They went trick-or-treating and had fun and ate all the candy they could force down their stomachs. Matt and May got candy two ways by saying trick or treat or 'Oh my hero!" May said as Matt picked her up. 'Aww you Kids are cute! Here's some Candy!" The old lady said. At the end of the day the others said goodbye. 'Bye, My Angel," Matt said. 'Goodbye, My hero!" May said. Matt left. 'Kit Com'ere!" May said. Kitsuna came. 'How would you like to sleep here tonight?" May said. 'Woohoo!" Kitsuna said as she rocketed out of the hospital with hearts for eyes. She ran to May's bed and fell asleep right away because she was full from all that candy she ate. A few hours later she had a nightmare. May woke up to realize that Kitsuna was sweating. 'Oh you poor baby," May said. Kitsuna was breathing hard. 'Kit! Kit! Wake up! It's only a dream! It's only a dream sweetie!" May said. Kitsuna woke up screaming. She was so scared she could barely speak. 'N-Nightmare" she said incoherently. May held Kitsuna and sat down on the hospital recliner in her room. She rocked and sang Kitsuna a lullaby

*Evening is a-falling, so rest your weary head

Don't cry little baby, sleep tight in your bed

The Love Birds are a-nestling, way up in the trees

The scent of springtime flowers floating on the breeze

The full moon is a-shining in the sky above

Hush now little darling, bundled up with love*

Kitsuna fell asleep and this time peacefully.

November

At the beginning of the month Matt and May got Married.

(Surprise!) Claire was the Maid of Honor and Kitsuna was the Flower girl. And Megan and Julie were Bridesmaids. Terry Foster Tony's Male Nurse was Matt's Best Man. Male Nurse Terry Foster had taken care of Matt ever since he was diagnosed with CF at the age of 5. May's wedding dress was a ball gown. And Matt's suit was a black suit. Terry had on a Blue suit with light blue tie. Claire's dress was a purple V-neck dress. Megan had on a yellow V-Neck Dress with yellow gloves. Julie had on a red deep V-Neck dress. And Kitsuna had on an orange sleeveless dress with orange wrists length fingerless gloves. The wedding was a good party.

Thanksgiving

Everybody found a way to spend Thanksgiving with May. Matt and Claire slept over and Julie came over. All their families were so big that they had 2 tables and a foot long Kids table. They enjoyed the food and all the Kids loved May and got to know her. May was happy she sighed because that was the last time they would ever see her.

December

On Christmas eve it had been 4 and a half weeks since Giddeon hid the Chemo. On the bright side, May's hair was waist length again. Everybody gave her presents she Opened every present. Matt gave her a Heart Locket with her and Matt in the Picture.

Claire gave her a Memory Album of their development from babies to teenagers.

Megan gave her a Music box with an angel inside.

Julie gave her a Tiara

And Kitsuna gave her a drawing and a picture of her and May together on various occasions. Kitsuna was the best artist in her class (well better than stick people anyway) she drew May and her holding hands. And she took pictures of every funny and touching thing they ever did.

'Aww Thank you guys!" May said. They all said you're welcome. You're welcome, Kid, Julie said. They took Christmas selfies. One of Matt drinking Eggnog (Matt looks like an Idiot everytime he drinks eggnog) one of May being . One of Matt Holding of Claire and May hugging. One of Kitsuna with "The Chocolate Face". One of Julie giggling (Which barely ever happened) one of Megan touching Terry's Shoulder. And one of Kitsuna of her together. And one last selfie of them All together for The last time. May was weak and was shutting down. 'Com'ere you guys" May said weakly. They all hugged her. 'I want you guys to promise me something," May said. 'Sure anything," They all said.

'Claire, I Want you to take care of yourself and Matt," May said. 'I promise," Claire said struggling to hold back tears.

'Matt, I want you to take care of Claire," May said.

'I promise," Matt said wanting to be strong for his girlfriend.

'Matt you can cry," May said. Matt let a tear escape.

'Megan, I want you to Take care of yourself, Julie, and Kitsuna," May said.

'I Promise," Megan Said.

'Julie, I want you to Live life, Keep Calm and ask Terry out already!" May said she had known the way Julie looked at the Male Nurse, She blushed everytime she saw him.

'I promise," Julie said.

'And Kitsuna, I want you to take care of yourself and to know That I'm not gone, as long as I'm in your heart and memories, I'm never gone," May said.

'I Pwomise!" Kitsuna said.

'I...Love you...Guys...," May said. 'We love you too May" they all said. They all cried as May Slowly died on Christmas day.


	8. Chapter 8: May's Funeral

The Funeral was the Beutiful Part of Tokyo Forest, May was too Beautiful to bury in a Coffin so they put her in a Glass Case. (Like Snow White). Kitsuna wore a little black sleeveless dress and black fingerless wore a black dress with long sleeves. Julie wore a tank top dress and wrist was wearing a black shirt and a black skirt, and her hair down. Matt, Terry and Tony had black suits and white gloves and so did A.J. 'We are here to celebrate May Baker's Life, I know you are all sad that May died, But you should be happy! May wouldn't want you to be crying, May would want you to be happy that God gave her 16 full years of Beautiful Life and People, we will now have Matt Damien Smith give a speech about how many lives May has changed over those 16 years of Life," The Female Pastor with White hair said.

'When May Allison Baker was 4 years old she saw a bunch of girls bullying a girl named Claire Johnson just because she had two mothers," Matt said.

***Flashback***

'Hey Blondie! Why do you have Two Mommies!?" A girl with a lighter shade of Blonde hair said. 'Be-Because they are...they are..." Claire said Timidly. 'What Freaks!?" The mean girl's friend said. 'P-Please don't call them Freaks," Claire said. 'Oh! I'm sorry! Amber! How insensitive! Her moms' aren't freaks!..." The girl said. Claire smiled but that was short lived. 'She is!" The girl said. Claire started to cry. 'Let's beat her up!" Maru said. Rena, Amber and Maru beat Claire up. Maru stopped beating her up and reached for a pair of safety scissors. May saw a girl with black hair and safety scissors running over to a girl to cut her hair.

'Time to cut off all of that rag you call hair!," Maru said. 'Stop You Bullies!" May said. 'And what are you going to do Raggedy Ann!?" Rena said. May had marched then ran over there. 'I'll take those!" May said. 'Hey!," Maru said. May asked another Pre-K student to put the scissors back in the box. 'LEAVE HER ALONE!" May said as she stood protectively in front of Claire who was cowering in the corner.'Oh Brother! Why in the world are you defending that freak!? The girl has two moms for heaven's sake!" Rena said 'Yeah! Open your eyes Raggedy Ann!" Maru said. 'That doesn't give you a wight to be mean to to her!" May said. (Dually note the mispronunciation of "Right")

Note: Yes, it was on purpose

'You really don't care that she has two mommies!?" Rena said. 'No! I don't," May said. 'C'mon girls this Raggedy Ann Doll isn't even worth it!" Rena said. 'Are you okay?" May asked. 'Yes, Thank you for sticking up for me," Claire said. 'You're welcome, My name is May," May said. May bowed like a princess. 'My-My name is Claire," Claire said. 'Hi Claire, It's nice to meet you!" May said. 'Why do I have two mommies?" Claire asked. 'That's easy! Twice the mommies, Twice the Brownies!" May said. Claire laughed. They interlocked their arms together and skipped to recess.

***End of Flashback***

Claire cried when she heard that memory, May was the reason she became the person she was today. And now without her, She didn't know what she was going to to. She thought they were going to be College buddies, Dorm mates. But now she was to face the world alone, without her best friend by her side. She was The one who comforted A.J. 'When May was 5 years old she comforted a devastated A.J. Who had just found out his mother was paralyzed from a car accident." Matt said.

***Flashback***

May heard a boy crying in the closet. 'May reached to open the door and saw a boy with black spiked hair crying 'What's wrong?" May asked. "My Mommy will never be able to move again," A.J. Cried. May locked herself in that closet with A.J. 'What happened?" May asked. 'Some mean man ran his car into Daddy's car, and now my Mommy will never be able to move again!," A.J. Cried.'I'm Sorry" May said as she hugged A.J. On the other side of the door, The teacher, , was panicked as to where her students were, 'What's happening?," A student asked. 'Uh...A.J. And May are playing Hide and Seek! So let's go find them! Go go go!" said. 'May! A.J.! Where are you!?" The students repeated. 'Are you in there?" A little boy said. 'I'm sure she'll still be happy," May said. 'Are you sure?" A.J. Asked. 'I'm Sure, She'll be okay," May said. 'Thanks for cheering me up, May!" A.J. Said. They hugged each other. Found them!" A boy said. That startled May and A.J. 'I guess we'd better come out before we get in trouble," A.J. Said. 'Yeah," May laughed. She unlocked the door. 'I'm commin' in May and A.J.!" said. 'Argh!" said. s fell through 'D'ow!" said. 'Are you okay, ?" May asked. 'I'm okay!" said.

***End of Flashback***

'And, I...I just want to thank Claire and A.J. For being such good friends to her, and I just want to thank May for the best 5 years of my life!" Matt cried. Matt sat down. Everybody gave their speeches about May, and after the service they went to eat.

'Aww,What's wrong Honey?" Mindy asked. Mindy was Claire's Mother. 'Why aren't you eating?" Melody asked. 'I don't really feel like eating, Specially after my best friend just died!" Claire Cried. Melody was Claire's second Mother. 'Aww! Come're Baby!" Melody and Mindy said. They all hugged.

Matt couldn't eat either, May was his Girlfriend, His Best Friend, His Wife, his World. It was shattered when she died. 'Matt,Why aren't you eating son?" His father asked. 'Yeah, C'mon baby eat!" His mother said. 'My wife just died!" Matt cried and face planted into his food. 'Aww! My poor wittle Matt!" His mother said. Both his mother and father hugged him.

Kitsuna went outside, she needed some air. She couldn't eat at all. She saw a guy with a ponytail he floated down. She felt like she could trust him so she hugged him and cried. 'You wanna join me?," The guy said. He touched her shoulder. She changed, her orange hair was darker, it became an inch shorter and and she transformed into a fox. 'Sure thing," Kitsuna said. Then Kitsuna left by flying and never looked back.


	9. Chapter 9: I Knew You Were Trouble

One day it was sunny,Marcy met her friends Katie and Grace at the and they met for Ice Cream. 'Hi guys!" Marcy said. 'Hi Marcy!" Katie Said. 'Hi Marcy!" Grace said. 'How are you guys!?" Marcy asked. 'We're good!" Grace and Katie said. 'Let's get some Ice Cream!" Katie said. they all laughed. 'I'll have a strawberry shortcake with chocolate syrup and sea salt chips," Marcy said. 'Sure thing Ma'am," Keith said. Marcy was grabbing some money and Keith was writing down her order. 'Ok, so what do you wa..." Keith said as he saw Marcy. 'Are you droolin...?" Marcy said. Marcy was having a "Crush" episode. Marcy's friends were giggling as Marcy was drooling. 'Uh, Marcy? Marcy!" Keith snapped back to reality. 'Here, you were drooling," Keith said as he wiped the drool of her face. 'Uh, Th-Thank You" Marcy said. 'Anything for you Marcy," Keith said. Katie and Grace ordered then when they all got their orders they went to a table. 'Somebody has a crush on the Ice Cream boy!" Grace said. 'Pfft! what!? I do not!" Marcy said.'You were drooling the second you saw him, Marcy! I know a crush when I see it!" Grace said. Marcy sighed. 'Okay, you got me," Marcy said flipping her blonde hair. 'I've got a crush on the Ice cream boy, I've got a crush, On Keith," Marcy girls squeeled in excitement. they ate their Ice cream and left and paid. 'you have a crush on him!? How!? when!?" Grace asked. as they were walking home Ellis appeared. Marcy sneaked off to a bush and Transformed.

MEWTAMORPHASIS!

'Get away from those girls you creep!" Marcy said. 'Ah C'mon Dragon Princess! give me a chance! you'll love being my bride!" Ellis said. 'Think again Alien Boy!" Marcy said. Marcy flew to a vacant public place, Ellis followed. 'Hiyah!" Marcy said as she kicked him in the face. 'Ow! that hurt!" Ellis spit out a tooth. Ellis threw an exploding tiny infuser at Marcy. 'Ahh!" Marcy yelled. She was blast blasted against a tree. She didn't fall but she was weak. 'Marcy!" Some voices said. It was the rest of her team. 'Are you okay!?" Ruby and Katrina asked. They helped Marcy up. 'Wolf Whiplash!" Mia said. The attack sent him into a tree. Mia had tricks up her sleeves. 'We need to get out if here!" Mia said. she pulled out a smoke bomb with a wolf pup on it.'Wolf Smoke Bomb!" Mia said as they disappeared from sight. 'You can't hide from me forever Dragon gir- What!? they're... they're Gone!" Ellis said. Ellis disappeared. At Cafe Mew Mew...  
They appeared in their waitress outfits. Katrina and Ruby sat Marcy down.'Marcy!" Brell said. 'Are you okay!?" Brell asked. 'Marcy, Are you okay!?" Katrina and Ruby asked.'Yeah I'm okay," Marcy said. 'Marcy, What happened?" Brell asked. 'Ellis! That's what happened!" Marcy said. 'Oh! Ellis!" Brell said as he clutched his fist. 'Who is Ellis!?" they all asked. 'He's a Caldorian Worrior from the Planet Caldoria," Brell said.'Ellis and his brothers Bryan and his brothers Taru are here to conquer Earth" Keith Benjamin said (while rereading chapter 1 I realized I made a mistake of naming Marcy's crush Keith and Brell's Friend Keith so I'm going to separate them by their last names so you'll be able to tell them apart sorry for the mishap XD) 'Those Jerks!" Marcy said. 'Marcy, I think you should get some rest," Ruby said 'I'll be okay,Ruby" Marcy said.'You sure?" Ruby asked.'Yeah,I'll be okay Ruby," Marcy said.  
They worked at Cafe Mew Mew until it was 6:45 p.m. 'I can't believe it's finally over" Marcy said. 'What a day" Ruby said. 'Guys this is Serena and she'll be working at Caf Mew Mew and she is a Mew Mew now," Brell said. 'She is an endagered Peregrine Falcon" Keith Benjamin said. 'SERENA! BESTIE!" Mia yelled. she hugged Serena. 'N-Not so L-Loud M-Mia," Serena said. 'Guys!" Brell said. They came. 'Ellis's Sisters Callie and Dory came and turned a cat into an evil leapord" Keith Benjamin said. The Mews Transformed. MEWTAMORPHASIS!

Serena had on a Aquamarine dress with a brown bow. and Blue kneesocks with Aquamarine ankle boots, with a neck, Arm,and Leg garters. she had falcon wings and falcon tale feathers. and she had "Falcon Bell"

'Look who's here, The Misfit Mews!" Callie said. When Callie turned into a leopard Ruby hissed. 'What's happening to Ruby!? she was so nice before!" Serena and Mia asked. Brell and Keith Benjamin gave them Radio bands to communicate. 'Katrina! Hold Ruby back! Mia and Serina! hold them for as long as you can!" Marcy said. 'Right!" they said. 'Brell!" Marcy said. 'What is it!?" Brell asked. 'Ruby's hissing at Callie because she transformed into a Leopard, Why!?" Marcy asked in a commanding tone What!? Ok let's see..." Brell Said. 'Ah! here! Leopards are a Tiger's natural Rival!" Keith Benjamin 's heart broke at the sight of Ruby's Savage Bipolar side as a Mew Mew It was like her when she got mad... 'Katrina! let her go!" Marcy grabbed Ruby and flew to the woods. 'Shh Shh It's okay, It's okay, Noone's going to hurt you!" Marcy said struggling not to cry. Ruby calmed down. She blacked out for a second. but then woke up. 'M-Marcy, Why are you cr-crying?" Ruby asked.'I'm okay," Marcy said. 'You're too beautiful to cry Marcy!" Ruby said as she wiped Marcy's tears. 'Stay here, okay? don't worry we'll be fine okay?" Marcy said. 'O-Okay"  
Ruby said. Marcy left, 'Glad you're back!" Mia said. 'What the heck are they doing!?" Marcy asked. 'They're fixing their makeup...?" Serena asked. 'Let's strike now while they're distracted!" Marcy said. 'Falcon Bell Strike! Full Power!" Serena said. The others followed. Ruby attacked from where she was. She was close to blacking out. She heard cheering 'Yay!" Ruby said. 'Ruby!" was the last thing she heard before Blacking out. 


	10. Chapter 10: Poison Lake of love

'Ruby!" was the last thing she heard before Blacking out. Marcy held her. 'Ruby! Ruby! Are you okay!? Wake up!" Marcy asked. Ruby woke up. 'Ugh,What...What happened?" Ruby asked. 'You fainted, But you're okay, that's all that matters!" Marcy said. The Mews told her everything.  
at Caf Mew Mew...  
'I almost killed somebody" Ruby said in a whiney and mopey voice. she had a paper bag on her head. 'It-It It wasn't that bad," Katrina said. 'Thanks for calming me down like that, Marcy," Ruby said. 'You're welcome" Marcy said. 'Sorry I put so much emotional stress on you," Ruby moped. 'Hey, It was worth it to have the Ruby I knew back" Marcy said. Ruby smiled. 'Look,Ruby, you are like a little sister to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you" Marcy said. Ruby took the bag off and smiled. 'Now let's go and make these costumers satisfied," Marcy chuckled as Ruby chuckled along with her. 'Uh guys this is Cameron Bucksworth, Corina's daughter," Keith said. 'Hi Cameron!" The girls said. after an week the girls got to know her. and she was just like her mother, L-a-z-y The Next Day...  
Keith Green walked to Caf Mew Mew and asked for Marcy 'Ah!" Marcy said as she hid. 'I'm not here, I'm not here," Marcy said. 'Then why are you hiding under the table?" Mia had fake Anime tears and a sweatdrop. 'I don't want him to know I'm here" Marcy said. 'Oh, Ok MARCY SAID SHE'S NOT UNDER THE TABLE!" Mia yelled. The other girls' eyes were nothing more then black circles under lines, they nervously giggled. 'Woah, Bummer," Keith said. Keith left ashamed he ever asked. Marcy sighed and went back to work when she was done Keith was out there waiting for her with a rose. Marcy blushed. 'You wanna take a walk with me?" He asked.  
On the walk...  
'Where are we going?" Marcy asked. 'We're going to a special lake in Tokyo," Keith said. 'Oh man, he's taking me somewhere special! Ok, Marcy calm down, you've gone through worse maybe this time I won't turn into a- Dragon!" Marcy thought. she ducked into the bushes. 'Here we are, uh-oh, Uh Marcy, is everything okay?" Keith said and asked. 'Oh yeah! don't worry about me! I'm fine! I'm okay!" Marcy said. she got up. 'I dropped something and had to pick it up, continue!" Marcy said. Keith chuckled. 'This is the lake where my father proposed to my mother," Keith said. 'Wow" Marcy said. 'This lake reminded them how life moves and keeps changing everyday, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to this lake, oh sorry, didn't mean to get all serious on you," Keith said. 'I mean it's just a lake,"  
'It's a lake that means alot to you,I get it, it's special," Marcy said.

At Caf Mew Mew 'Uh can I please have a banana chocolate cake?" A costumer asked. 'Sure!" Marcy said. 'Can I please get a strawberry yogurt?" another costumer asked. 'absitutely!" Marcy said. 'absitutely!? it should be against the to be that cheery, and besides whatever happened It's affecting her job, she was late for work! and now all her costumers are complaining!" Cameron said. 'Yeah, there's nothing more annoying then someone not doing their fair share of work, Hooweh!" Ruby said then gasped. 'Ah Ruby, you weren't referring that comment to me were you!?" Cameron asked. 'No! I didn't say how you never worked! I never meant anything like that! I'll never say anything like that again!" Ruby said. All of the mews were talking at once. Mia was on a beach ball. 'Hey! guys!" 'Huh?" they asked.'tell the costumers we're closing in 5 minutes!" Brell said. They told the costumers and the costumers left without complaint.  
'So what is it?" Marcy asked. 'The Caldorian Siblings are poisoning the 5 Oldest Lakes in Tokyo" Brell said. 'Those Jerks!" Marcy said. 'You all will go one lake and dry them up with all your Combined strength," Brell said. 'And how are we supposed to do this?" Cameron asked. 'Let Keith here remind you! Keith" Brell said. 'Cameron! The Nankeen Night Heron! Serena! The Peregrine Falcon! Mia! The Green Wolf! Katrina! The African Lion! Ruby The South Chinese Tiger! and your Fearless Leader! Marcy! The Kuniyushi Dragon!" Keith said. 'You all can used your combined strength and power to destroy and Dry out all that poisonous water!" Brell said. 'Ok! we all will!" Marcy said. The girls nodded their heads. 'Katrina! you're the King of the Jungle!" Mia said. 'Uh..." Katrina said. 'She's not the King of the Jungle! even if she was a lion she'd be Queen of the Jungle!" Cameron said. 'Oh you know I always saw you as a queen better then a king!" Mia said. All accept for Marcy were talking at once. Marcy laughed.

Keith went to go to the Lake to think when he heard a mysterious voice. 'Hey Prince Charming!" Ellis said. 'Who was that!?" Keith asked. 'The smell of that water is intoxicating!  
Ellis Said. 'Show yourself!" Keith said. Ellis showed hisself. Poisonous gas came from the Lake.'Who are you!?" Keith said coughing. 'I'm sorry but that's for me to know and for you to find out, Prince Charming" Ellis said before Keith went to sleep. Marcy was already transformed and was running to the lake she was assigned to, She saw Keith on the ground and gasped. 'Keith!" She ran to Keith and cradled him in her ams. She patted his cheek. 'Hey there Dragon Princess! Don't tell me you're into prince charming!" Ellis said. 'Ellis! you creep! if you did anything to hurt Keith!-" Marcy said with rage.'Oh don't get your dragon scales in a twist! he's just sleeping! he's not hurt!" Ellis gently layed Keith down and prepared herself to battle Ellis.

Ruby and Cameron in their normal outfits, ran to their assigned lake and saw Bryan floating over. **MEWTAMORPHASIS**!

Cameron's outfit was a black High neck crop top dress with Black gloves and Black ankle boots. She had a Neck Garter, Arm garters, and a leg had Nankeen bird wings and Tale feathers.

'You're going down you overgrown elf!" Cameron said.'Coming from the one who looks like a leprechaun! you mind telling me where the gold is!?" Bryan asked. Cameron's eyes started to twitch with steam coming from her head and out of her couldn't help but was suddenly attacked out of nowhere. 'Ah!" Ruby yelled then fainted in mid-air. 'Ruby!" Cameron said. Cameron flew up to catch Ruby just before she hit the ground.'Ruby! Ruby wake up!" Cameron came around and then woke up, 'Are you alright!?" Cameron asked. 'I'll be okay," Ruby said glared at Bryan.

Mia and Katrina were already transformed and sprinted to their destination. they saw Taruto. 'Hey Elf boy! leave this lake alone!" Mia said.'I'm sorry but your to late Wolf Pup Girl!" Taruto said. 'No way! Wolf Howl Echo!" Mia said. 'Lion Earthquake Roar!" Katrina said.'Aah!" Taruto said. Mia used her Whip as rope to tie him up to a tree near the ripped the ripped the whip then watched as the whip grew all her and her sister had to do was dry out that river!

Serena flew to the lake she was assigned to and saw the Caldorian twins.'Oh my gosh! not you two!" Serena said.'You've got double trouble twerp!" Both Callie and Dory said. 'Caldorian Sister Twister!" Both twins yelled. 'Eagle bell! Eagle Bubble!" Serena said as the twister went around her.'Now it's my turn Thing #1and 2! Eagle Slash!" Serena said. The power of the attack defeated them.

Marcy flew up to Ellis and punched Ellis's face. 'Ouch! you broke my tooth!" Ellis said.  
'Something else is going to be broken if you don't get out my way!" Marcy said as she clawed his face. Ellis disappeared. 'Wow,guess I scared him off," Marcy said.'Now why would I leave all the fun Dragon Princess!?" Ellis said as he attacked her from behind.'Aah!"  
Marcy yelled. luckily,She landed on her feet.  
'I've had enough! Now get out of my way Alien Boy!" Marcy said. 'Dragon Swirl!" Marcy said. Marcy's attack defeated Ellis.

Cameron put Ruby down once she was really Ok, 'Night Heroin Star Net!" Cameron said. A black and gold net appeared.'Nankeen Shooting Night Stars!" Cameron said as she flew to the sky. 'Tiger Love Arrow Shock!" Ruby said. Those Attacks defeated Brian.

'Dragon Wand! Full Power!" Marcy said. The Lake began to dry up.

'Night Heroin Star Net! Full Power!" Cameron said.'Tiger Bow! Full Power!" Ruby said.

'Wolf Whip! Full Power!" Mia said. 'Lion Tambourine Trench! Full Power!" Katrina said.

'Falcon Bell! Full Power!" Serena said.

All the lakes dried up.

'Oh man, The Lake! I'm sorry Keith! I had no choice! *Gasps* Keith!" Marcy ran to Keith and lifted him up. She shook him gently. he moaned. She gently layed him down. and started walking having comfort in knowing that Keith was going to be okay, 'Marcy!" Keith said. 'Huh!?" Marcy asked.'Why does your hair look like that? and why do you have Dragon ears and a dragon tail?" Keith closed her eyes too ashamed too look at Keith's green eyes. 'I'm sorry,Keith" Marcy said with quivering shame in her voice. 'It's okay! You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are!" Keith said. 'You don't think I'm a freak?" Marcy asked. 'No! You're not a freak! you're different!" Keith said. 'Yeah, I've changed, Like people and life," Marcy thought. 'Yep! I'm definitely different!" Marcy said. as she wiped her tears and Smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Sisters Protect Eachother

Summer had had started and for a month Keith had kept Marcy's secret and she was so covered her dragon ears, and gave her a jacket to put on her waist to hide her tale, and when he couldn't be there to cover her ears, he gave her a hat and bow, a hat for when she was in public, and a soft,scaley patterned bow for school to hide her worked 4 months later it was 2 weeks before Christmas break.

'So what's up with you and Keith?" Katie asked. Katie was an older friend, she was 18 and graduating the next year.'What do you mean?" Marcy asked with a sweatdrop.'You two have been making googly eyes at eachother ever since we came back to school, Spill" Katie said.'Hah, you got me, I have a crush on Keith," Marcy said.'*Gasps* Are you!?- You better ask him out!" Katie said.'But...But...What if he says no?" Marcy asked.'A boy like him, would be lucky, to have a girl like you!" Katie said. 'Yeah!" A voice said. 'Grace!" They said.'Your Sweet, Kind, Kindhearted, Caring, Compassionate, and really nice" Grace said.

'Ok, I guess you're right" Marcy said. The bell rung for Gym class.

Marcy changed into a Black short sleeves top with shorts that ended at the socks and saw Ruby waving at her.'Ruby!" Marcy said running towards two girls hugged.'I almost forgot we went to the same school!" Marcy said.'It's fine," Ruby girls ran over to where the other girls were.'Get ready, Set, Go!" Coach Angela girl did two laps. But Ruby did more then hung out with the three Courtneys, they were lazy and made her do their laps for laps for them so they wouldn't be tired and sweaty.'Wait, Why aren't those girls running!?" Marcy thought.'HEY! Why aren't you running!?" Marcy loudly asked the three Courtneys.'We are not going to be walking around here stinking and sweaty! So we got sweet, innocent little Ruby to do it! See! She doesn't mind!" The first Courtney looked at Ruby who looked pale and sweaty.'Are you kidding me!? She looks like she's going to pass out!" Marcy said.'Ah no girl! She's fine!" The Courtney in the middle ran to Ruby, She was in the middle of her 8th lap she fainted, Marcy caught her.'Ruby! Are you okay!? Wake up!" Marcy was so angry and worried about the young girl who had just fainted.'Does this look like "Okay" to you!?" Marcy angrily asked.'Let the Lazy Whiney Baby wake up by herself so she can finish the rest of that lap!" The Courtney on the Right side was it, for Marcy, She had had it, Marcy's face turned red with anger as she clutched onto the young high school girl.'No one, Messes with my Little Sister, NO ONE!" Marcy Muttered then and Grace knew that Marcy was about to explode.'Girls, I think that if we run, she won't kill us, so on the count of

3, let's run, 1..2..3..RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Katie said. The girls in the class minus Ruby, Marcy, and the three Courtneys ran for their lives.'You're seriously not running!?" One of the girls asked.'No, I'm not afraid of her!" The three Courtneys said in Unison.'Your Funerals!" The girl said then the coach didn't want to mess with Marcy's bad side. 'Get up!" The First Courtney yelled.'Okay, that's it! I've had it!" Marcy gently laid Ruby down and punched and slapped the sense into the three Courtneys.'Ow!" The three Courtneys said in then held Ruby, Lifted her up, and carried her to the nurse's office so her little sister would be taken care of.

'Oh, What happened to the poor girl!?" The Nurse asked.'She fainted during Gym class," Marcy said in a panicking tone.'Put her on the bed!" The nurse gently laid Ruby down on the nurse did a check up on her.'Will she be okay?" Marcy asked holding Ruby's hand.'Her heart's beating a little fast, and she's sweaty but that could just be from the running, but other then that, she'll be okay," The nurse said.'I'll call her parents to pick her up and take her home," The Nurse said. The nurse picked up the phone and dailed Bridget's phone number.

'Hmm, I'm getting a phone call, how peculiar," Bridget said at work.'Who do you think it is Zoey asked.'I don't know" Bridget and Westly had moved the older Cafe Mew Mew 20 minutes away to where they the girls still worked their but only while their daughters were at school which was 7 hours a day.'Hello," Bridget said.'What!?" Bridget loudly threw the tray at Corina but wasn't growled. Bridget looked at what she did and chuckled nervously.'She-She what!? Well is she okay!? Okay, it's okay, me and Elliot will pick her up, bye" Bridget said with a quivering voice.'Bridget what's wrong?" Zoey asked concerned for her friend.'My daughter fainted at school today," Bridget said.'Oh my, I'm so sorry Bridget," the girls accept for Renee squeezed Bridget's did something hugged her.'I'm sure she'll be okay, don't worry, your little girl Ruby will pull through," Renee said.'Th-Thanks Renee" Bridget said as she dried her tears.'You're welcome, now go get your little girl," Renee said.'I hope your little girl feels better! Give her our love!" Zoey said.'I will! Goodbye!" Bridget said.'Well, I'm going to wash my ruined hair," Corina said.'Oh Corina," Zoey said with sweatdrop.

It was 2:55 p.m. And Marcy didn't leave Ruby's side for anything. Not even for the didn't want the three Courtneys coming back for could hold it.'I'm here!" Bridget said.'So am I!" Elliot said.'Oh, Hi ," Marcy said. 'M-Marcy?" Bridget and Elliot asked in unison.'You stayed with her the whole time?" Bridget asked.'Yeah," Marcy said.'But why?" Elliot asked.'Because , She's Like a little sister to me, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her," Marcy said. Ruby moaned.'*Gasp* she's waking up," Marcy said. 'What...What happened? Where, Where am I?" Ruby asked. 'You're in the nurse's office, Little Sis!" Marcy said removing the cool clothe from her head.'What happened?" Ruby asked. 'You fainted in Gym class," Marcy said.'Huh? How?" Ruby asked. Marcy wanted to protect Ruby from embarrassment and shame and a lecture from her parents so she lied.'You just ran too fast, that's all," Marcy said.'Oh, I guess I did, did I?" Ruby chuckled. Marcy hugged her little sister with her content! 'Well cupcake let's go home!" Elliot said as he surprised his daughter and picked her up bridal style.'Dad! I'm not a baby!" Ruby giggled.'I wanna stay with you overnight," Marcy said.'Uh, Marcy, I don't think your parents would approve," Bridget said.'You can call them on the way," Marcy said.'*Sighs* ok," Bridget carried Ruby to the car. Elliot put Ruby in the back.

'Marcy, I'm tired can I sleep on your lap?" Ruby asked.'Ah man, she's going in and out," Marcy thought.'You okay?" Marcy asked.

Marcy felt her head.'Ruby, You're burning up!" Marcy said.'Uh Hi Renee!" Bridget said.'Hi, How's Ruby? The little angel feeling better?" Renee asked.'I don't know yet..." Bridget said.'I'm sure she'll be okay" Renee said.'Uh Renee, your daughter asked if she could stay overnight, can she?" Bridget asked. 'Sure, Marcy, you are a really good friend, of course you can" Renee said.'Thanks mom" Marcy said.'You're welcome," Renee said.'Bye mom! See you tomorrow!" Marcy said.'You too, bye, love you" Renee said. 'Love you to," Marcy said.

The Grants got carried Ruby to her room after asking her parents where it gently laid her on the bed. She felt her head and went downstairs to get a cool rag. She put it on her stayed with her the whole night and didn't let anything happen to her.

...At Nighttime...

'Hi there," Callie and Dory said.'*Gasp!* What are you doing here!?" Marcy angrily asked.'Oh we just wanna take her from you!" Callie and Dory said.'I Don't Think So!" Marcy said. Marcy pulled out her Heart Shaped Power Pendant. MEWTAMORPHASIS!

'You'll never get her!" Marcy said.'Oh yeah!? Who says we won't!?" Callie and Dory asked.'If you want her you'll have to get through me!" Marcy said.'Fine by us!" Callie and Dory said. 'But let's take this outside! (Thinking) I don't want anything of us to hurt her! (Out of Thought) Dragon Barrier! (Thinking) Please keep my little sister safe..." Marcy flew out to fight the Caldorian Twins.'Caldorian Sister Combined Attack!" Callie and Dory yelled.'Dragon Bubble!" Marcy said.'Caldorian Rock-alanche!" Callie and Dory said.'Huh!?" Marcy was buried in Rocks.'Flame Bursts!" Marcy Flew out of the Rockalanche.'Wow,You never know when do give do you!?" Callie and Dory asked.'No! And I never will! Dragon Wand Flame Attack! Full Power!" Marcy yelled. The attack defeated the Caldorian caught her flew back to Ruby's Room, Transformed to her civilian form and Slept beside Ruby.

...In The Morning...

Ruby Groaned and saw Marcy awake with Bruises and frantically sat up.'Marcy! Are you okay!? You have Bruises and Cuts all over you!" Ruby asked worried.'I'm fine, don't worry about me, *Marcy takes the rag off Ruby's head* Worry about you" Marcy said.'Ok," Ruby said.'You feeling better, Little Sis?" Marcy asked.'Yeah," Ruby said.'Thanks for taking care of me, and never leaving my side," Ruby said. 'You're welcome, what are sisters for?" Marcy asked.'You sure you okay, Marcy?" Ruby asked.'Yeah, I'm okay, don't worry about me little Sis," Marcy said glad that her little sister was alright.


	12. Chapter 12: Welcome Back!: Cake Fight!

'I'm glad you're feeling better Ruby," Katrina said.'Thanks Katrina" Ruby said.'Glad you're back, Sis!" Marcy said.'GLAD YOU'RE BACK, RUBY!" Mia yelled.'Wow, Thanks:*Chuckles*"  
Ruby said. 'I'm glad you're back, Ruby," Serena said.'Yeah, I'm glad you're back with us, sweet, innocent, Ruby, You can probably keep this place from going down and flames, and spare everybody the wrath of Marcy killing somebody," Cameron grumbled with the vein mark on her head.'*Nervously Chuckles* uh, let's not kill anybody Marcy," Ruby said.'Ok, Ruby," Marcy sighed.'Marcy I think you should go outside and get some air," Ruby went with her,'See, I told you guys, Ruby is the girl that keeps this place from going up in flames" Cameron said calmly.'Ah C'mon! we could've managed this place without her!" Mia said not loudly for the first time in forever! 'Oh, Really Little Miss Almost set the kitchen on fire!?" Cameron asked rhetorically.'*With Sweatdrop* uh..." They all said.  
***Flashback***  
Ruby was sick and out for the day, and Marcy refused to leave her side so the remaining 4 girls had to work on their own, minus Cameron who did nothing, (Sarcastically:As Usual) So it was the three of them Katrina, Serena, and Mia, Working.'You could help out you know " Katrina said."And Why would I do that?" Cameron asked.'So you'll be less lazy," Mia said wth vein mark.'What was that Mia?"Cameron asked.'SO YOU'LL BE LESS LAZY!" Mia said.  
Mia was not afraid to say her mind.'I am not going out all sweaty and stinky! I have a reputation, you know," Cameron said. Mia and Serena had the small eyes and vein marks.  
'Mia, Could you wash the Dishes?" Keith Benjamin asked.'ABSITUTELY!" Mia skipped to the kitchen,She did a flip and landed on the 2? foot stool, She washed a few dished but dropped a glass plate.'Oh, Gee," Mia said with sweatdrop. Mia went to get the broom to sweep it up but accidentally dropped the broom that landed on the stove, that ended up catching on fire.'FIRE!" Mia yelled in a louder voice than girls ran to the kitchen and were shocked.'MIA!" Katrina panted and grabbed the extinguisher. She extinguished the fire. 'Oh my gosh! that was close! Mia! what happened!? Are you okay!?" Katrina asked as she hugged her little sister.'I'm okay! Thank you Katrina!" Mia said with gratitude. 'You're welcome, I'd do anything for you little sis!" Katrina said.  
***End of Flashback***  
'IT WAS AN ACCIDENT WOMAN!" Mia said. 'Ok, If you say so little miss disaster," Mia said 'Wait, you almost set the Kitchen on Fire!?" Ruby and Marcy said, not with anger, but with shock. 'I...WAS A BIT CLUMSY THAT DAY!" Mia said with loud suttlety. 'A bit clumsy!?" Cameron asked was thrown in Cameron's had the Vein Mark with steam coming out of her head, her eyes no bigger than laughed but it was short lived when a cake was thrown in her face, She had the same reaction as Cameron! 'CAKE FIGHT!" Mia said. The girls threw cake until they were so tired they could go home and go to sleep. '*Sigh* Order more cake?" Keith Benjamin asked. 'Order more Cake, Keith, Order more Cake," Brell said. 


	13. Chapter 13: 1 Date, 2 New Mews!

'Hi, Marcy," Keith said. 'Hi Keith, How are you?" Marcy asked. 'I'm good, and you?" Keith asked. 'Good!" Marcy said.'Uh, Marcy, Could I ask you Something?" Keith asked. 'Sure, Something wrong?" Marcy asked slightly concerned. '*Chuckles* No, Nothing's wrong Marcy! I...I just wanna ask you...ask you..." Keith said. 'Ask me what, Keith?" Marcy asked. 'Will you go on a date with me?" Keith asked. '*High Pitched groan* *Passes out*" Marcy said. 'Woah! Marcy! *Catches her* You okay?" Keith asked 'Yeah, I'm okay, just, had a little moment there," Marcy said. 'It's Okay, So you wanna go on a date with me, assuming you don't pass out again?" Keith asked. '*Chuckles* Yes Keith, I would be honored," Marcy bell rung. 'Well, Gotta go to glass," Keith Keith was finally gone... 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Keith asked me out! Keith asked me out! Keith asked me out!" Marcy said.

***After Classes***

'Hey Marcy," Renee said. 'Uh, Yeah Mom?" Marcy asked. 'I'm very happy for you kid," Renee said. 'Thanks Mom," Marcy said. 'But remember one thing, if he gets you pregnant and breaks up with you, I'll kill him," Renee said Punching her palm. Marcy nervously laughed well knowing her mom wasn't kidding. 'Nice dress by the way," Renee said lightly. Marcy was wearing her original orange red hair in a bun with a red heart clip holding it up, she had A on a Purple chocker with a red heart on it, a black v-neck, tank top dress with Red open toed high heels, accompanied by 2 pearl bracelets. One red, One Black.

'Hi Marcy," Keith said. Marcy gasped with tremendous delight he was taking her in a Limo, with a driver driving it, 'Omg! Keith, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much Keith!" Marcy said. 'You're welcome, Marcy," Keith said. 'Now let's have some fun!" So Marcy and Keith went to a fancy restaurant but with bigger food then alot of fancy restaurants in America! 'Omg! It was so funny when Fishleggs got the exploding eggs and put them in every house then the egg exploded! In the house!" Marcy said. 'Wow Marcy, you right, How to train your dragon is a funny series!" Keith said.

Marcy and Keith went to a table,

'May I have your order ma'am?" A waiter asked. 'Oh, I'll have some Noodle Soup with some Dumplings?" Marcy said. 'And you sir?" The waiter asked. 'I'll order the first thing on the menu," Keith said. 'Ok, Sir, Wil that be all, Sir, Ma'am? Anything else?" The waiter asked. Marcy nodded 'Oh! No we're good! Thanks!" Keith said. 'Ok then, Firecracker Dumplings it is...Sir," the waiter said.

***On Caldoria***

A little Light Shined. 'What's that?" Taruto asked. 'Maybe it's just the Caldorian Sun shining a bit more brightly then usual!" Ellis light shined a bit brighter, 'Wait, that's not the Caldorian Sun," Bryan said. 'Then what is that Whacky Light!?" The Caldorian Sisters asked. 'YOU SHOULD BE ASKING WHO IS THAT WHACKY LIGHT!" A familiar female voice said. All gasped. 'TOXIC!" The Caldorian Siblings said. 'My Beautiful, Devious, Sinister Mistress you have awoken!" Bryan said as he kneed down

'Ah C'mon Bryan, I'm not such big news, I hate seeing a grown man Kneel," Toxic said. 'What do you want us to do oh mighty Mistress?" Bryan asked.'You, do nothing," Toxic said. 'But, But My Mistress...Please, if you're angry with us, please give us another chance...!" Bryan said. 'Oh Bryan, Please, I hate to see a grown man beg, I am not angry, I'm simply trying to do a favor my dear children! By destroying those mews myself, once and for all!" Toxic said walking away.

***Back on Earth***

'Ah, Thanks for the Noodle Soup and Dumplings," Marcy said smelling the delicious soup and looking at the plump dumplings.

'Thank you, also, for the dumplings," Keith said. 'You are welcome, Sir, Ma'am," The waiter said. 'Wow, that soup was good! And so are these dumplings!" Marcy said. 'Wow, maybe I, Should try the dumplings, My lady," Keith giggled. Keith ate the first dumpling but then, felt a fire in his mouth that needed to be extinguished! 'F-Fuh-Fire! Help me! Help me! Mouth- on- Fire!" Keith breathed out fire. 'Ah! Oh! Uh! Water! Waiter get water!" Marcy yelled. The waiter got water quickly,'Omg thank you!" Keith said. The water helped a little but not too much, 'Mouth still on fire!" Keith was desperate for relief so he grabbed a milk jug from a unattended box he poured that milk with no care at all just as long as it ended up in his mouth. When he was finally relieved he stopped pouring and put the top back on, Marcy giggled. 'You okay?" Marcy giggled. 'Yeah, Sorry about that, you want those Firecracker dumplings?" Keith panted. 'Yeah Sure, Why

not?" Marcy said. Marcy ate 4 out of the 5 remaining firecracker dumplings. But then there was an explosion through the wall but luckily no one was hurt but they were frightened. They screamed then left accept for Marcy and saw a tall woman, with Pale skin and Red eyes she had on a black semi-tight v-neck dress with black high heels, and her hair was in braids, the end of her braids looked like a scorpion's tale.

'Who are you!?" Marcy asked angrily. 'I'm Toxic, and I'm your worst nightmare!"Toxic said.'OH I'LL SHOW YOU A NIGHTMARE!" Marcy yelled. Since Marcy was no longer afraid to transform in front of Keith she did, and with out trying to hide it from him

MEWTAMORPHASIS!

'You wanna fight, I'll give you one! Dragon-!" Marcy said. 'Uh-Uh-Uh! You don't wanna hurt your little sister do you!?" Toxic asked mockingly.'What do you mean hurt, my little sister, She's at home, in bed, sick," Marcy said a little vulnerably. 'Oh, is she?" Toxic said. 'I'm telling you, you Feminine Demon, if you did anything to hurt my little sister..." Marcy said with anger in her voice. 'Oh calm down, I have not hurt her, I have just simply, brung her to you," Toxic said as she pulled out sick, and now Pale, Ruby, in her Heart decorated P.J.'s. 'Ruby! Ok, fine, What do you want!?" Marcy asked with slight desperation. 'I want your powers," Toxic said. 'What!? Never!" Marcy said angrily. 'Oh well, then I will squeeze her tighter," Toxic said. She squeezed her tighter. 'Give me your powers," Toxic said. 'Never!" Marcy said with slight regret. 'I'll squeeze her tighter then, and threaten to sting her with this poison" Toxic said. Toxic squeezed Ruby tighter and had the tip inches away from her

forehead. 'No! Ruby! Ok! My Powers are yours, Just don't hurt her!" Marcy said with desperation. 'I don't think so, Toxic" A voice said. Then, a Sound wave, So intense, it cut through Toxic's hair. Came out of no where. And released Ruby. Marcy gasped then flew to catch her, She caught Ruby in her arms. 'Is this your Idea of Victory? Preying on the weak?" A voice asked slightly angry. It was Whisper,Whisper never did believe in preying on the weak.

'Whisper?" Marcy asked surprised. 'You promised me, you wouldn't kill her, and so did Bryan," Whisper said with anger. 'I'm joining the Mews, You may look bold, but you fight like a coward, a schoolyard bully who will do anything to get their way," Whisper said.

Distracted, Marcy snapped out of shock and went into full mother mode, 'Ruby! Are you okay!?" Marcy asked. 'Y-Yeah, I'm okay, in some pain, and a little out of breath, but I'm okay," Ruby said. 'Oh, Ruby," Marcy said. 'Is she alright!?" Whisper asked. 'Yes,she's alright, in some pain, but she's alright," Marcy said with relief. 'Wh...Whisper?" Ruby asked before she fainted in Marcy's arms, 'Ruby! Ruby! Are you okay!? Wake up! Ruby, wake up!" Marcy said as she shook Ruby gently.'Aww, the little girl need some sleep?" Toxic asked mockingly. 'I have had it up to here with you Toxic! Devastating Bat Echolocation!" Whisper yelled. 'Ahh!" Toxic said. 'Why you, little! How dare you! Toxic Sli-!" Toxic said. Out of nowhere, Kitsuna Spin kicked Toxic on the bushes. 'What can I say, no sister left behind," Kitsuna said. 'Oh! Keith! Get her out of here! And to a hospital! She's in desperate need of medical attention!" Marcy said as she handed Ruby to Keith, 'Of course!" Keith said as he carried

Ruby to a hospital. 'Now let's get back to business," Whisper said with clenched teeth. 'I guess she is on our side," Marcy thought with wondering surprise. 'C'mon! All together girls!" Marcy said. 'WHY YOU LITTLE BRATS! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Toxic swore with her voice full of vengeance. 'I'd like to see you go ahead and try! DEVASTATING SONIC ECHOLACATIVE BAT WAVE OF DESTRUCTION!" Whisper yelled. That attack was her strongest attack, a last resort, in every battle she has fought against an enemy with tremendous power. 'SCORCHING FIRE FOX HEAT WAVE!" Kitsuna yelled. That attack was also, Kitsuna's strongest attack and last resort. 'DRAGON HEAT OF SCORCHING FLAMES! FULL POWER!" Marcy yelled as the power came out of her wand.

'NOOOOO!" Toxic yelled. Toxic was seriously injured with severe burns. 'This...is not...Over!" Toxic said before she disappeared. 'Yeah!" The girls said as they high fived eachother.

'Whisper, Kitsuna, Thank you, for joining our side, I'm sure the girls and guys will gladly accept you into the Mew Mew Family," Marcy said with gentle gratitude. 'You're welcome," Whisper said. '*Gasps* omg Ruby!" Marcy flew to the exit. 'Well wait for us, Dragon girl!" Kitsuna and Whisper yelled. Whisper yelled louder.


End file.
